Radioactive
by Bramblerose4
Summary: After a short encounter with a mysterious stranger Chuck knows his life would never be the same. A Modern Day Muck AU. Rating for later chapters.
1. 1

This is a Muck AU set in modern times. Enjoy!

**Radioactive**

Chuck stepped outside and sighed in relief as the cool night air hit him. The café was closed and he was officially done for the day. Finally he was able to have his first cigarette of the night. He took out the half empty pack from the pocket of his dark green jacket and pulled one of the long slim cigarettes from it. He placed it in his mouth and returned the pack to his jacket and then he took out the small book of matches in the back pocket of his black jeans.

"Only one left," he said sadly, sliding open the book. He ripped off the last match and struck it across the striker strip on the back. The familiar scent of a burning match filled his nose. Chuck tilted his head to the side and clasped the little flame to the front end of the cigarette. He inhaled a few times to help the fire catch on the cigarette and then exhaled with a relieved sigh as the tension left Chuck's body as the nicotine entered his system. Chuck took the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand and then shook the match until it blew out.

Still reveling in the calming effect of the cigarette Chuck walked away from the café's employee entrance and over to the street corner. Chuck stamped his feet twice as he waited for the crosswalk to turn green. He squealed and jumped when he felt someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "What the fuck?" He swore throwing his arm up in defense. He was ready to curse out whoever it was that touched him, but his next words died on his lips as his spun to face the stranger. Chuck's breath left him as he stared at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. The guy was about the same height as him with rich tan skin and the perfect shade of chestnut brown hair that swept over his brows.

"Excuse me, but could I bum a light?" the man asked, his voice was smooth and confident.

Chuck felt like an ugly spotted blond duck as the man's piercing dark eyes looked him up and down.

"I'd really appreciate it," he added with a friendly grin.

"I'm, I'm sorry I just used my last match," he replied nervously brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, you don't carry a lighter?"

"No."

"Why not?" The man asked curiously.

Despite himself Chuck blushed. "Well, the last one I had had a leak and soaked my pants so no more plastic lighters for me."

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't carry them either," the tan stranger laughed.

Chuck grinned around the cigarette.

"Well, I guess there is no other choice," the brunet said causally and before Chuck could protest the man reached out and cupped the sides of Chuck's head in his hands.

His eyes widened and he put his arms close to his body in fear. He felt the cigarette jut against his lips slightly and opened his eyes to see that the man had pressed the tips of their cigarettes together and inhaled, igniting his cigarette with Chuck's flame.

"Thanks for the light," the man thanked after he released Chuck's face.

"Uh, no problem."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Blondie," the stranger suggested as smoke exhaled through his nose.

Chuck numbly nodded his head and watched silently as the stranger continued down the street, his mouth hung open and his cigarette fell to the ground as he remained frozen there, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He closed his eyes and focused on the heat of the man's touch on his cheeks and then swore under his breath; knowing that his life would never be the same again.


	2. 2

**This chapter is up because of cooliochick5's demands and so it is dedicated to her.**

**Radioactive**

**Chapter 2**

The blare of a passing car horn caught Chuck's attention and he came to. He was still standing idly by the curbside and blinked, trying to clear his head. He looked behind him for the match light thief but there was no sign of him.

The smell of smoke drifted up to him and he looked down at the cigarette as it burned. Chuck groaned and bent down to pick it up. He checked to see if it was still lit. It was, but the middle was damp with rain water. Chuck sighed, and balancing the cigarette on a nearby postal mail drop box, he dug out another cigarette and quickly lit it with the end of his first cigarette before it went out completely. After he had done that Chuck dipped his first cigarette into the public stone ashtray tower and tossed the rest into the butt receptacle.

Taking a drag from his new cigarette Chuck punched the small round crosswalk button and once again waited for the lights to change.

000000

Chuck made it back to his apartment in a daze. He was on autopilot, letting his feet guide him up the four flights of stairs to his apartment door. He searched his pockets for his home key and couldn't find it. He probably left it on his dresser again. He had been in a hurry that morning.

"Great," he sighed. Leaning against the frame he banged on the top of the door with his open palm. He heard rustling on the other side and a few seconds later the door opened and he was immediately ambushed in a tight hug by his step sister Julie.

"You're early!" she said cheerfully.

"I am?" Chuck asked confused.

"Oops, you're not him," the plucky red head said and let him go.

"Hello to you, too sis," Chuck replied.

"Oh, it's not let like I don't like the fact that you are home, but really, you need to leave. I'm expecting company. Have you been smoking?" Julie asked without taking a breath.

"Ah, I see," Chuck replied, leveling a knowing eye at the twenty-two year old. "Your dear mister Texas is coming over for a visit." He grinned and knew he was right when Julie blushed and looked away.

"So, now that you know does that mean that I can have the place for a few hours?"

"Oh no," Chuck said, crossing his arms under his ribs. "I'm staying, if only to make sure that Tex-AS doesn't do anything improper to my little sister." Chuck said pronouncing the young man's name in the odd way Texas liked to say it.

"Chuck!" Julie whined. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Then it wouldn't be a problem if I hung out too."

"But Chuck-"

"No, buts," Chuck shook his head. "As long as you are living in my apartment-"

"Let me guess, I have to follow your rules?" Julie finished sarcastically. "You sound like dad."

Chuck lowered his arms in shock. "I do not."

"Really Chucks? You never let me do anything fun!" Julie accused.

"Well, maybe I would if your grades were better…wow I really do sound like Kane."

Julie rolled her eyes at Chuck calling her father by his last name, a habit he had adopted when their parents married. "Yeah."

"Okay, fine. I will leave for two hours. You got that?" Chuck asked holding up two fingers. "But I will be back and you better be on your best behavior."

"Meaning?" Julie challenged. She loved making him say things that he normally wouldn't.

"You know very well what I mean," Chuck countered and wagged a finger in her face.

Julie smiled and held up her hand. "I do know, and will be so good I will be boring," she promised and crossed her fore and middle fingers.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll go. Back in two hours!"

Julie's face transformed into delighted glee and she hugged her older brother around the middle. "Thank you Chucks! I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Chuck agreed and patted her back awkwardly.

After a quick stop into his room where he switched out his wrinkled work shirt for his favorite worn band tee, sprayed on some deodorant and snatched his keys (they were on his dresser) Chuck headed back out into the early Spring evening.


	3. 3

**Radioactive**

**Chapter 3**

Chuck jogged the last few yards up the street to the first place he goes when he wanted to take a break. Chuck felt his lips turn up into a shy grin as he pushed the familiar polished wood of Uncle J's Bar. It was the usual set up; the door opened up to an amber lit space that was longer than it was wide. There were tables and chairs in the middle and on the immediate left, which lead to the bar counter that took up most of the left side wall. Booths lined the right hand side and the narrow hallway that lead to the restrooms. Chuck walked over to his usual seat at the counter and looked for the trademark red bandana that Jacob, the J of Uncle J's always wore.

The worn black leather seat squeaked as his weight sank onto the bar stool. He noticed there was a small crowd forming at the other end of the bar and heard the rough guffaw that was Jacob's laugh ring throughout the room. Curious, Chuck moved away from his seat and headed over to the crowd so he could find out what was causing the hoopla and perhaps be able to place his order.

"Hey old man, what do I have to do in order to get a drink around here?" Chuck teased, shouting over the bar.

"You can wait your turn, coffee boy." Jacob said in his gruff voice.

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?" a familiar sounding voice asked with a laugh.

Jacob turned to the side to look behind him and Chuck knew why he thought he had heard the voice before. It belonged to the stranger that had grabbed his face earlier that evening.

"Chuck isn't a customer, he is practically family…" Jacob stated.

"Oh, does that mean I can start drinking for free?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jacob said causally. "It means you pay _double_."

"Ouch, and I thought paying once for this dark water was too much!" Chuck quipped and dodged the drying towel Jacob threw at him.

Chuck heard the dark haired stranger laugh at their antics and felt his face heat again, just as it had when his hand had been covered by his as he pressed the tips of their cigarettes together.

Jacob noticed Chuck's reaction and gestured for the brunet to come closer. "Here, let me introduce you two," he said, and draped an arm over the brunet's shoulder. "This here is Michael, my sister's boy. He has kindly agreed to hang around and help me run the bar while I work on my recipes."

Chuck blinked, unable to stop himself from feeling pleased at the knowledge that this tempting stranger would be staying for the foreseeable future. "Oh, I didn't know you could cook."

"He can't. Which is why he needs time to work on it," Michael cut in, giving Chuck a wink.

The two younger men laughed as Jacob batted at them with a new towel. "Laugh all you want," he warned swinging his towel over his head.

"Yeah, maybe later, when I'm not in hitting distance," Michael smirked at his uncle.

"Just for that you can take over for me now." Jacob lowered his arm and stuffed his towel in his back pocket. "I have things to attend to."

"What things?" Michael asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"Things!" Jacob elaborated with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back soon. Don't burn the place down."

"No promises," Michael called after his uncle as the older man disappeared in the back room.

Chuck covered his mouth with a hand and laughed, the sound seemed to capture Michael's attention as he turned towards Chuck.

"So, what can I get you?" Michael asked, giving him that smile Chuck was quickly finding so attractive.

Chuck swallowed and pretended to think for a moment so he could spend a few moments staring at Michael before it got weird. "Um, I'll have a gin and tonic," he ordered.

"Ah, going easy on me, aren't you?" Michael commented with a laughing grin.

Warmth spread over Chuck at the sound and he wondered if he would ever be able to have a conversation with Michael without blushing like mad. It didn't seem likely.

"I do what I can to give back." Chuck said, defaulting onto his phrases from his barista small talk.

His response appeared to please Michael since his smile relaxed into a more natural grin. "Well, it is much appreciated," he said with a nod. "One gin and tonic, coming up," Michael promised and lent down to pull a tall glass tumbler from the cabinets underneath, the curvy green Tanqueray gin bottle and the water hose of tonic water.

Chuck pretended to be interested in the hockey game playing over the wide screen above Michael's head when really he was watching the brunet's concentration as he scooped a handful of ice into the glass. Chuck tried not to stare as Michael's tan fingers flexed as they moved assuredly to uncap the gin. His hand was steady as he poured a generous amount of gin, about three ounces, over the ice. He then grabbed the soda water hose and, pressing down on the nozzle, filled up the rest of the glass. He finished the drink off with a quick stir with a long metal spoon and a lime wedge on the rim of the glass.

"Here ya go," Michael said with pride as he presented Chuck with the drink. "Um, that will be…."

"$6.00" Chuck answered for him and handed Michael a ten. Chuck took the lime wedge in between his fingers and moved it over the rim of the glass so that every sip would have an extra limey kick.

"Right," Michael said and went over to the register and got Chuck his change.

Chuck pocketed a dollar and left the other three as a tip. Sure he was over tipping, but he had his reasons. He remembered how it felt being new to the service industry and wanted to cut Michael some slack, maybe build his confidence and even make Michael remember this kind gesture and think more fondly of him. He took a long drink in an attempt to hide his thoughts.

"Oh, no this is too much," Michael complained as he put the gin back on the middle shelf.

Chuck felt slightly dizzy as he shook his head. "Consider it a welcoming gift."

"Chucky," Michael said in a breathy sort of way that made Chuck's pulse jump. "Thanks, man."

Chuck gave him a smile and a curt nod and tried not to think of it as buying Michael's attention.

He opened his mouth to ask Michael a question when a leggy dark skinned girl with a low cut top appeared at the bar counter and ordered two cosmopolitans.

She gave Chuck a polite smile but other than that she ignored him. That was fine with Chuck he was used to receiving the brush off from women. When he was younger her cold shoulder would have bothered him, but nowadays Chuck had a better since of himself. He didn't need the silent consideration and approval from strange women and was actually glad for her snub. They both watched Mike make the fruity pink martinis.

Chuck tried to ignore the girl next to him, but as she prattled on to Michael about how she was having a night out with the girls. He had just managed to drown out the sound of her voice when he jumped at the sound of the ice rattling around the metal shaker as the young bartender mixed the vodka and fruit juices in a cocktail shaker.

"Sorry, Chucky, did I startle you?" Michael apologized and winked at him.

Chuck blushed. "No, I was just…deep in thought," he defended.

"Oh, good," the brunet laughed a deep pleasant sound that Chuck was learning to love.

He pointedly avoided Michael's gaze as he handed off the cosmos.

"So Chuck-"

"So, Michael-"

"I prefer Mike," he corrected, rinsing out the cocktail shaker in the small sink behind the bar. "Michael was what people called my dad."

Chuck could sense a sad story there as the corners of Mike's mouth turned down. He itched to hear what it was, but knew it wasn't polite to ask.

"So _Mike_," Chuck repeated. "Why did you agree to leave…where ever it was you were before you came here?"

"I wanted a change of scenery," Mike answered cryptically, shaking a cocktail mixer with both hands. "And Jacob needed a hand, so why not?"

Chuck nodded in understanding but couldn't help the itchy feeling that there was a lot more to Mike's story then the brunet was willing to tell. Not that Chuck blamed him. They had just met; it wasn't as if Mike owed him his life's story. So, Chuck did what any man would do in this situation and changed the subject or Mike's past to something droll.

"So you know, you being Jacob's nephew and me being considered like family that sort of makes us like brothers right?"

"Does it?" Mike asked, his eyes widened for a second and then grinned slyly at Chuck. "That's a shame."

"Oh? You don't think I am good enough to be in your family?" Chuck challenged playfully.

"It's not that," Mike said with a grin. "It's just that family is off limits," he replied meaningfully.

Chuck felt his face heat up. "Off limits to what?"

"To things that you can't normally do with family members," Mike said and Chuck watched as a slight blush appeared over Mike's features, apparently Chuck wasn't the only one out of practice when it came to flirting.

The realization made Chuck relax; at least Mike wasn't just flirting because that was a part of his personality. Chuck had been in a few awkward situations where he thought he was being hit on but in the end they were just being super friendly. But Mike didn't seem to be that way, which meant that if he was actively flirting with him, then he wanted to. The thought made Chuck smile. Mike looked over at Chuck as he lifted the near empty glass to his lips and raised a finger, gesturing to Mike that he wanted another.

I totally wanted to make this chapter longer, but it was taking forever and I felt bad for not updating sooner so I posted what I had.


	4. 4

**For my lovely DJ who means the world to me. **

**Radioactive 4**

Not long after, the bar started to fill up as people got off work and wanted to hang out with friends and have a drink or two.

Chuck wasn't able to chat with Michael…_Mike _as the orders starting pouring in.

That didn't stop Mike from talking to Chuck, though usually about what to charge for certain drinks. Chuck wasn't sure if that was the brunet's way of wanting to talk or if he really didn't know the price of German lager.

Chuck wondered when Jacob was going to come back and as if summoned by magic the grey haired bar owner returned just as Mike started to get backed up on the orders.

"Not bad," Jacob praised. "Go take a breather."

"Thanks uncle J," Mike said and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "You coming, Chuckles?" Mike asked, holding up a cigarette pack.

Chuck blinked at the sudden nickname. "Yeah sure," he replied and quickly downed the rest of his drink. "Let's go, Mikey." Chuck said, giving Mike his own nickname as he placed the glass on the bar with a loud clink.

He followed Mike out the front door. Whether it was from the artificial heat created from the alcohol or the obvious effect Mike had on him, Chuck was feeling overheated. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful as the cooler night air blew away Chuck's excess body heat.

The blond's attention turned to Mike as he put a cigarette in between his lips and lit the end. He took a small puff to make sure it was properly lit and then took the freshly lit cigarette and offered it to Chuck. "Here"

"Thanks," Chuck thanked him and tired not to wonder if he could taste Mike's mouth on the paper filter.

"No, thank you for helping me out," Mike winked at him and lit another cigarette for himself.

Chuck exhaled the cigarette smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "No problem. I've been coming here for ages now," he explained. "You tend to pick up a few things."

Mike grinned and shook his head. "I was talking about earlier. When you gave me a light, or when I stole one."

"OH that," Chuck stammered and looked away his cheeks burned at the memory. "I didn't think you remembered that-"

"How could I not? It only happened a few hours ago," Mike pointed out. "You can't think that you are that forgettable."

Chuck didn't reply and closed his eyes when Mike exhaled heavily.

"You know, you really shouldn't think that way. You leave a bigger impression than you think."

"I do?" Chuck asked incredulously looking at him.

"Oh yeah," Mike breathed with his lungs full of air. Smoke trailed out of his mouth as he grinned and Chuck thought that it made him look like a dragon if it could smile. "You made a very interesting sound when I grabbed your face. Sort of like a cat being tossed into a bath." Mike chuckled at his own analogy.

Chuck groaned and flicked the ash growing on his cigarette. "That must have left a great first impression."

He looked at Mike as the shorter man laughed. "One of the best," he agreed.

"Well, you must have thought that you wouldn't ever see me again."

Mike gave him a look. "Don't tell me that you forgot what I said to you."

"And don't you tell me that you meant it when you said you would see me around," Chuck pointed out, jabbing his cigarette in the air in Mike's direction.

Mike waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I am not pleased to have run into you again so soon."

Chuck didn't know what to say to that he snorted and took another drag of his cigarette.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Can you blame me?" Chuck asked with an awkward smile.

Mike tilted his head back and laughed. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that," he replied honestly. "Did you mean that you find me untrustworthy enough to be honest with you or you just don't know how to relax?"

"I, I uh," Chuck started. "Uh, both?"

Mike laughed even harder. "Oh, man. Uncle J said you were funny."

Chuck felt himself blush. "Uncle J…uh, Jacob talks about me?"

"Oh yeah," Mike nodded and finished off his cigarette.

"You gotta tell me what he said!" Chuck insisted.

Mike smirked at him. "Relax, Chuckles, it was all good stuff."

"Oh, well that's good." Chuck looked away from Mike as his warm chuckle ringed through Chuck's body. _You are really in for it, chucky boy_, he thought. His attraction to Mike was growing and he could feel himself wanting to impress Mike but so far all he seemed to be doing was making himself look crazy.

"I'm gonna head back in," Mike said, gesturing behind him with his thumb. "My five minutes are up. You gonna stay here or…" Mike left the question unasked.

"I'll meet you inside," Chuck answered. He almost changed his mind at Mike's crestfallen look, but knew he wasn't ready to go in, not just yet. "I promise," he added.

Mike smiled at him. "I know, you don't need to look so serious."

Chuck's blushed renewed itself and he waved Mike away. "Don't take it personally, I always look this way."

"If you say so," Mike said, heading to the door. "See you inside."

"Yep," Chuck grinned widely and gave him a thumb's up as Mike went inside. "Christ, what the hell was that?" Chuck moaned and squatted down in an attempt to hide himself from view.

Chuck spent the next few minutes finishing his cigarette and people-watching before going inside.

All the stools at the bar were taken, including Chuck's unofficial one. Chuck glared at the back of the guy twice his size sitting in his stool as he took a seat in an unoccupied booth and waited for the crowd around the bar to thin out before attempting to order another drink.

Chuck pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. He had been there for 45 minutes already. He hoped Julie was okay and repressed the urge to call her. She would most likely sigh into the receiver and tease him for being a control freak. The thought of his little sister's response brought a smile to his lips.

"That doesn't look like a very serious face to me." Mike commented, placing a new gin and tonic on the booth table.

"I'm scowling on the inside," Chuck countered and locked his phone before laying it face down on the table. "Thanks for this," Chuck added, gesturing to the drink.

"No problem. I could tell you wanted one." Mike replied. He held up his hand, stopping the blond from buying for it. "It's on me."

Chuck blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Yes," Mike reassured with a short nod. "Enjoy."

"Um, thank you," Chuck repeated accepting the gin and tonic and looked up at Mike, who seemed to be waiting for something. So he tipped the glass to his lips and sampled the drink. His eyes widened at the blast of lime and alcohol. Mike had run the lime over the rim as Chuck had done earlier. "Oh wow," Chuck looked up at Mike. "It's perfect," he told Mike. "The lime."

The young bartender's eyes glinted with pride at Chuck's praise. "I remembered how you liked it."

Chuck blushed again and took another drink. "So, how do you like your first night on the job?" Chuck asked in order to have something to say.

Mike didn't seem bothered by the sudden change in topic. "It's going pretty good. I like meeting people and doing new things." Mike said with a nod towards Chuck, as if talking to the blond was proving his point.

Chuck automatically returned the nod even though he didn't quite share Mike's opinion. It all sounded a bit too adventurous for his tastes. His job at the café was simple and the customers mostly consisted of regulars who had been coming there before Chuck had been employed. Hardly anything different happened and that was the way that Chuck liked it.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

Chuck blinked at the question. "Oh, am I taking someone's place?"

The brunet's brows knitted together and the corners of his lower lip jutted out slightly as a look of confusion came over Mike. "No, that's not what I meant," he said was a small chuckle. "Are you going to be here in the bar for a while?" he rephrased.

"Oh," Chuck said unsure how to respond as the blush grew. "I think I will be here for a while." Chuck rubbed the back of his neck as he repeated Mike's words.

"Great," Mike said. "It will be good to have someone around who can give me a hand; other than Jacob, because between you and me you are much nicer to look at," Mike added and grinned at Chuck.

"Thanks." Chuck chuckled again and took a drink of his gin and tonic. It really had been made well.

"Come back to the counter if you want another one," Mike instructed and lightly rapped on the table with his knuckle.

"Right, haha. Will do," Chuck promised and attempted to mimic Mike's gesture but it sounded dull and arrhythmic. He gave Mike a side grin and slumped back into the booth seat feeling like a bigger loser than usual.

"Ugh, could I be anymore lame?" he thought as he fingered the rim of the glass. He turned his phone back over onto its front and checked the time again. The large digital number swam in front of him for a second before settling down. Chuck blinked rapidly. He didn't think he had drunken enough to feel this way, but then again he hadn't gone out drinking in months and his tolerance had suffered. Perhaps I ought to slow down on the drinks, Chuck thought and put his finger into his mouth and sucked the lime juice off it. He made the mistake of looking over to the bar and saw Mike watching him. Their eyes meet before Mike quickly looked away and started to vigorously wipe down the wine glass he was drying.

With his finger still in his mouth, Chuck licked the last of lime off and wiped his finger on the hem of his shirt.

If there was one thing Chuck knew about himself it was that he didn't take risks. He avoided them like a plague and even though it may have cost him a more active social life he was more than comfortable with the way his life had gone, predictable and usual; safe.  
"And lonely," Chuck added under his breath. He looked through his fringe at Mike and saw the brunet laughing with his uncle. There was no denying it: Mike was none of those things. Danger and thrill seemed to cling to him, though Chuck had no proof that Mike led a dangerous and thrilling life. He just looked the part, Chuck thought. And yet there is something about him… Chuck knew that he wanted to get to know Mike better. Plus, he hadn't missed the signs radiating off of Mike, the new bartender wanted to get to know him too. The question was, was Chuck willing to finally take a risk and befriend Mike Chilton.

Chuck looked back up at Mike and felt himself being pulled towards Mike in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Gah, this is too much to deal with right now," he groaned, looking away and back at his drink and decided he was going to get roaring drunk.


End file.
